(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing system.
(ii) Related Art
A system providing cloud computing service is increasingly in widespread use today. In such a system, a user is allowed to use computation resources owned by a service provider in the form of a billing system. Such a service typically includes a so-called autoscaling function that increases or decreases computation resources to be used for the user as necessary.